Baby oops
by tristanblack
Summary: Inara faces a life changing event will Mal and the crew stand with her or will she run
1. Chapter 1

I don't own only playing in the verse for awhile

Ariel

Inara Serra had a problem, and it was a big one. One of those life changing problems that require choosing a path in the woods left or right but no matter what path her life was about to do a 180 degree flip. During her annual doctor's appointment something weird had shown up. The doctor had run a quick blood test she had waited patiently for the results, Inara had been feeling tired of late and thought something might be off in her body. She never expected the news that she got as the doctor handed her a piece of paper Inara looked down read the paper then looked up and gapped at the doctor. She was pregnant six weeks and only one man could be the father Captain Malcolm Reynolds.

Not sure if I should continue this story please let me know, it will be a fluffy romantic humour story so you are warned


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own only playing in the verse for a bit

Our Mrs. Reynolds six weeks before Ariel

Flashback

Inara could only come two one conclusion about her condition was that she was drunk completely off her face drunk. The crew had a successful job on this world and the town had thrown them a party her and Mal had wandered around for a bit before settling down on a tree log with a jug of moonshine made on the planet.

"You didn't" Inara giggled as Mal finished is story, he nodded as he lifted his glass to his lips

"Yeah I truly did" he confirmed she was just about to say something else when a little red head approached them. Inara watched as she placed a wreath of flowers on Mal's head, when he left to go dance with her in front of the fire. She rose and became the long stumbling walk back to the ship to sleep it off.

As she entered the cargo bay she felt two arms wrap around her and haul her back in to a male chest. With a startled squeak Inara looked over her shoulder but recognized both the scent and man at the same time she allowed her body to relax in to his.

"Were you running off to so early" Mal questioned his breath hot on her ear.

"Bed I am going to bed" Inara giggled as Mal's arms tightened around her

"That an invite darling?" he whispered against her ear.

Inara could feel his lips pressed against her ear and she had to suppress a moan as he began to nibble on the shell of her ear as he waited for her answer. Inara spun around in his embrace she knew the answer should be no and to laugh him off insult him to make him mad but when their eyes met she could not remember why this was a bad idea. So without thinking she pressed her lips against Mals his tongue begged for entrance so she gladly let her mouth fall open for him to explore. Mal's dream was coming true she was here in his arms wrapped around him like a vine without a thought about the morning he scooped her up and as she wrapped her legs around his waist headed of towards his bunk.

Doctor's office Ariel

"b-b-but how is this possible" Inara managed to garble out at the doctor after some time of just staring blankly at him.

"Miss. Serea do you know what birth control the Guild uses for the employees?" the doctor asked when Inara just shook her head so he continued on in that teaching tone that all doctors have.

"the guild uses a two-step system of birth control the first is given during the annual check-up every year now as the year progress this starts to wear off this is why companions are not supposed to take clients to bed in the last two months before there check-up." Here the doctor paused and took in Inara's flushed face but before he could guess the reason Inara spoke up.

"You said there was two parts what is the second one?"

"Ah yes the second form actual works on both you and your client in the form of the tea you drink at the welcoming ceremony before the meeting actually starts." When Inara only nodded this time not catching his eyes he began talking once again.

"This will have to go in my report but this happens more often than you think" he insured her after digging up some pamphlets on her options Inara dressed and head back to her shuttle, pregnant she was having a baby with Mal in all her years of training and service she had never screwed up this bad. Almost on automatic pilot she started her shuttle and took off for the ship. Completely lost in thought it took Wash calling out her name a couple times before she heard him.

"Inara you there" came Wash's concerned voice breaking Inara out of her mind

"Yeah I am here Wash am I good to dock"

"Yep all set on this end see you in a few" Wash shared a look with his wife the whole crew even Jayne had noticed something off with Inara and Mal for the last little bit but no one had figured out why. Inara landed her shuttle and stayed sitting at the controls making no move to get up and join the crew she heard him enter and come to a stop behind her before he could even open his mouth her secrete came bubbling out of hers

"Mal I am pregnant and you're the father" Inara caught his eyes in the reflection and saw him freeze.

Thanks for the feedback I really love your questions and thought allows me to make sure I cover all the details.


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own just playing in the verse

Inara's Shuttle

Jayne froze his body just shut down it was like he couldn't even breathe any more, Mal had let him come out of the airlock and told him to gather the crew for a meeting. He had already sent the rest down to the galley when he entered Inara's shuttle. Inara looked up and caught Jayne's eyes in the refection of the window and froze herself could this day get any worse.

"Jayne what the hell is taking so long?" Mal questioned the merc as he stepped in to Inara's shuttle this was enough to startle them both out of there stupors

"Mal this is my home would it really hurt you to knock" Inara snapped at the captain, Jayne looked between the two, for the last few weeks even the politest of exchanges ended in a fight between them, the whole crew was baffled until now. He was about to make his retreat to safer ground when the companion turned and addressed him ignoring the man beside her.

"Did you need something Jayne" Inara questioned him her companion mask back in place

"Ah yeah meeting in the galley the whole crew" he stated glancing between the two not quite sure where he and Mal stood now with the whole betraying the Tams.

"Thank you Jayne I will be there monetarily" with Inara's replay the merc fled the awkward scene with haste. Mal was pissed ever since that night six weeks ago all they seemed to do was fight, and over the stupidest things. He had tried to talk to her the next day but she had avoided him at all cost but now being nice to the merc when he was treated as something to be scraped off your boot was too much his temper flared.

"You know I don't think he can afford your whoring rates" Mal snapped at her but to both their horrors instead of snapping back at him she burst in to tears. Mal was at a loss he had definitely said worse to her over the year, so the response was shocking to say the least as she went to run past him, he graped her wrist and hauled her against him.

Inara could not believe it first she spills her secrete to Jayne then Mal says one comment to her and she breaks down on top of the news from early it was too much, as she starts to sob in earnest she went to push past him hoping the shock of seeing her cry would stall his reaction. When she felt his hand wrap around her wrist and haul her in to his chest while his other arm wrapped around her waist Inara spent the first few moments trying to escape before giving in and throwing her arms around Mal's neck and pressed her face into his shoulder crying.

Ships Galley

The rest of the crew had gathered they were just waiting on the captain, Inara and Jayne, Wash was just about to tell the group a dirty joke when Jayne stumbled through the door looking shell shocked. He flopped into his seat and stared at the wall blindly. The crew exchange a look before Zoe started to question the silent merc

"You alright Jayne? What happened? Where's the captain he coming?" Zoe was almost out of her seat intent on going to see the problem for herself when Jayne spoke.

"Fine he is fine just hung up don't think we are having a meeting" he grumbled, Jayne didn't know what to say to the crew he knew what was up with the captain and his companion but unsure if he should, between that and thinking about the squalling brat that was about to land on the ship his mind was rather full to be answering annoying questions. The rest of the crew hung around the galley for a little longer before leaving and heading back to work the captain and Inara still absent.

Inara's shuttle

Inara had fallen asleep about an hour ago but Mal had yet to let her go he sat with his back press against the head board of her bed and watched her his hand slowly running up and down her back. He was unsure as to what had set off the break down early but he knew she had been at doctor's appointment for the last two days and was worried that something had happened. He had felt serenity lift in the air a while ago and knew he should go tell Wash a heading and other captain things but at this moment nothing was more important than the women in his arms.


End file.
